


Zombie Idol

by RainFireWolf



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Riku gets separated, Temporary Amnesia, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, from the others, half-zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: After their latest concert, Riku left for a bit wanting to visit someone. little did he know that it might be the last time he saw his bandmates for  long time. Maybe if he decided to wait until the next day things would have turned out different. Now he's stuck trying to survive in this zombie infested world alone with one more problem. He was bitten but never fully turned into one of them instead of fully turning it took some of his memories of the last few years, but it helps sometimes and he still looks normal instead of a zombie so there's hope. he's survived this long by himself but what will happen once he run into someone familiar while trying to outrun a group of zombies. Who are they? why do they know me? and can I trust them?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any stories like this so I tried to write my own. hope you enjoy reading and if you have an idea of what should happens next let me know. fair warning this might start of normal or boring but soon you'll see what happens in my stories.

(Riku’s pov)  
The concert we just had was fun. All of our fans were cheering,and singing along to any song that we sang. Sad thing is that it ended almost too soon, it felt like no time had passed since we first started to sing.

We headed back stage after thanking everyone for coming. I sat down grabbing a bottle of water. I drank it while Iori was talking to Manager-san. She knows that in a bit I’m going to visit some old friends. Hopefully Iori doesn't ask why though because I have a surprise for when I get back. 

“Riku are you about to leave soon?” Tsumugi asked. I nodded and quickly said goodbye to everyone before I left. I walked back to a house I knew all too well, my home. Both of my parents were supposed to be home today and since we had a concert here I thought it would be the best time to visit and check in on them. I walked away from the concert place heading down a path that would take me there.

“Mom? Are you home?” I said knocking on the door to my family's home. Someone was running around inside and from how it sounded they were in a hurry. It would probably take some time so I checked my phone to see if anyone had messaged me. Surprisingly no one had, not even Iori who would be a little worried if I hadn’t replied to him. It was probably nothing though I’ll call one of them later.

After turning off my phone I knocked again this time being a little bit louder. Finally mother appeared at the door she looked frantically looking around before ushering me inside. Once inside she seemed to calm down some. “Were you the only one outside?” she asked. What does she mean? I guess I only saw one of the neighbors but they were just standing across the street not moving.

“I only saw one person. Why? Is something wrong?” I asked.

“It’s nothing at least I hope it is but people around have been acting strange lately. It’s nothing you should worry about for now. Why don’t you go speak to your father? He’s in the living room. I’ll be there in a moment.” she walked away heading to another part of the house.

Before I had the chance to go find him someone started yelling outside. I turned around to look outside but mom was there stopping me from moving any further. She shook her head refusing to let her emotionless expression falter. “Just go into the living room. I’ll explain in a moment. Stay away from the windows and any door that leads outside. You’ll understand why soon.” she told me.

As I walked I could hear her moving something in front of the door. Guess she’s really worried about this. What’s happening? That's what I’m worried about but she said she’ll explain. So the only thing left for me to do is to head to the living room. It was hard to get there because I still remember where everything is even after being gone for a while.

I opened the living room door saying ‘hi’ to my dad then sitting down in a chair. I noticed how quiet he was staring at the Tv almost like he knew something was about to happen. I stayed siglent waiting for mom to come back. I checked my mom again. Still nothing no missed calls are messages. 

The door opens and I look up from my phone. “So can you please tell me what’s going on?” I asked.

She sighed. “There’s a virus going around. It’s making anyone, who gets it, go insane attacking others. From what they said if you get bit by anyone who’s infected you become like them too. It's happened to everyone they’ve mentioned so far.”

Wait so that means everyone is in danger. I should call and check on them. Maybe Iori will answer. “One second I need to call someone.” I told her. She nodded understanding that I was worried about my friends. I tried calling Iori first, he almost alway answers. I waited and waited until it finally went to voicemail. Weird did his phone battery die? It’s not like him to let that happen.

I try calling the others. Each one is met with the same fate except for one. Sogo-san, he’s the only one to answer and from the way he’s speaking they have no idea about what's going on. “Sogo-san. Where are you guys?” I asked.

“Riku? Were at the hotel right now. Is everything okay, you seem worried?” typical he’s already noticed.

“Just stay there, don't go near anyone that’s acting weird. Check the news and you’ll see what I mean. Tell the others to and don’t worry I’ll….” My phone cut off. I tried calling Sogo again but it wouldn’t work. Let’s hope he heard enough to warn the others.

I looked back at mom. She had moved over to the window and was looking out. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen but Riku I want you to make me a promise.”

“What do you want me to promise?” I asked.

“”That no matter what happens to me and your father. You’ll continue to live on. Find your friends and keep them safe.” she said turning to face me a sad smile spread across her face. 

“I-i promise.” I replied if that's what she wants me to do then I’ll try to keep that promise.

A few weeks passed by and I still haven’t been able to find Iori and the others. Sadly a couple of days ago a few zombies got inside the house they got dad but mom managed to kill most of them until one got her too. She was just barely alive when I got back and she used her last breath to remind me of the promise I made. She pushed a knife into my hands and whispered “run”. The last thing she said.

That’s what I did. I ran out of the house after making sure they wouldn’t turn. It was the least I could do as a final goodbye. I had to go into the city. It was a little difficult because of all of the zombies but they get distracted very easily. All I need to do is through a rock against some glass and almost every zombie close by comes running. Which gives me enough time to get to my new base.

It was on top of a building, a small shed like room just large enough for me to lay down in. And as far as I’ve learned they can’t climb so I’m pretty much safe from them. I only need to worry about survivors. I met a couple, most are nice but there’s a small group who would attack me if I said anything.

“I wonder what everyone’s doing now.” They should have had enough time to get somewhere safe hopefully if not then at least they don’t have to deal with this world now. This strange messed up world. Maybe I’ll see them again though.

I looked at the sky for a moment and it was starting to get bright out. Guess that means it’s time to go out and find some food. I still have a little bit but it’s always good to have spares, especially water. 

I head over to the edge of the building where the latter is. If I was in a hurry I could just travel by rooftop but that also lets anyone see me and it wouldn’t end well. I pulled the hood over my head and took off. There doesn't seem to be many zombies out today guess I’m lucky or there just waiting. Either way it just makes things easier for me. I head over to the closest building. I think it a clothing store but oh well. Getting something that's a lot warmer would be good too, and I still have enough food to last for a couple of days so it doesn't matter to me.

The place, like I expected, was destroyed, for some reason people thought about coming here first when the outbreak first began so that explains the mess. I was barely able to move past the large mess but after jumping over some stuff I made it to the back. It was more clean and had a few jackets and shirts hanging up, probably spares or they had just arrived that day. 

I grabbed a jacket and stuffed it into a bag I found back there. I also took a clean shirt just in case. Picking up the bag I went to the front of the store. Again I had to jump over some stuff but now that I knew what was on the other side it wasn’t difficult. 

That’s when I heard it, screaming but it wasn’t just anyone screaming it was someone I knew. Making sure my hood was still covering my head I ran outside, someone was running in my direction. Should I help them or not? I’m not sure mainly because I can’t tell who they are. But the zombies are getting closer and closer. I sighed better help them.

“Over her I yelled grabbing a few rocks off of the ground. It caught a couple of their attention plan B now. I took a few steps back and through them at the window shattering it. There more’s coming over here now whoever that is should be able to deal with them. It’s only three and unless you’re surrounded they can be taken out pretty easy if you have a weapon. Which I left back at my base. Great time to run then it's not like I have asthma or anything like that. If I’m being honest though I haven’t been affected by it ever since this started so I don’t really care about it right now.

I start running slowly at first just to get them to follow me. Once I’m sure most see me I start running faster trying not to let go of the bag I had. Just a few feet until I get to the ladder then I’m safe. I’m almost there. I can almost grab the ladder and pull myself up. But just my luck a zombie grabbed my arm. I’m not sure if it bit me or not but I had to basically rip my arm out of the zombie's grip. Then I climbed to the top and sat down breathing hard.  
That was something for sure. I roll up my now torn sleeve to check. It got me, I let that thing get me because I just had to help that person. They wouldn’t have done the same and now I have to pay the price for me actually being nice to people just great.  
I stared at the sky. “Sorry mom guess I couldn’t keep my promise after all. I’ll see you soon though and we can watch over Tenn-nii if he’s still alive. Hope he is because I’m sure he could survive down here.” I laid my head back waiting for my time to be up. 

I waited staring at the sky for a while. Aren’t you supposed to change right after you get bitten or at least soon after? That’s what happened to most. Their eyes change for whatever color they originally were to a dark red, then some have trouble breathing and others start to yell as they change but nothings happening. Maybe this is just a dream. Yeah, that’s why I’m not a zombie yet and I’ll wake up any second now. 

Seconds turn into minutes as I wait. Still no sign then what happened to me. If I’m not turning into one of them then does that mean i’m immune to this. That’s a possibility or might second guess which seems strange right now I could be a zombie but still have the same mind as before.

I’ll find out soon but I should take care of the growing group below me before there's too many for me to handle. I stood up and started to go back down the ladder but something strange happened. I lost control and attacked them head on. Tearing through each one I set my eyes on. I tried to stop but my attempts wouldn't work each time I just attacked a different zombie. They are actually leaving now like they were afraid which makes no sense but neither does this.

Finally I’m back in control after that happened I was worried that I truly had become a zombie. But it like I’m half zombie like if I needed to fight again that will happen. It was cool because almost all of the zombies including the one that bit me were dead now. Downside was that I’m completely covered in blood now. 

If this is real then I should learn how to control it. That’s my next goal before finding the others. Because if I went looking for them like this I could attack and hrt one of them and that’s the last thing I need. So come at me zombies I’m not scared of you anymore.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku learns to survive as a half zombie but what happens when he runs into two figures that he feels like he should remember.

I’m not sure how long it’s been but I’ve finally learnt how to control this rage mode. That’s what I decided to call it because the first time it happened I was mad that I got bitten but now I can keep myself from starting it randomly. I’ve also picked up a few tricks even though I’m part zombie now they still attack me. So I have to hide but i’ve learned that if you smell like one of them they don’t attack. It happened when I killed some of them because this time I didn’t have spare clothes so I had to walk around with the blood-stained clothes for a couple of days. The entire time no zombie attacked me some even walked right passed me almost like I was invisible. 

Only downside that I know of as of now is that I can’t remember anything, even my name. Everything is blank but sometimes when I’m out I’ll walk past something and it feels important or familiar to me but I’m not sure how. It’s all too strange and for now until I remember what my actual name is I’ve decided to give myself one. I call myself Z that’s all I could come up with.

Today is the day when I have to move to a new base. This side of the city is overrun and I can’t get supplies very easily anymore, not that I really need it anymore. I only need water, food isn’t something that I ever think about. I’m just not hungry but it makes things way easier only looking for one thing most of the time. I have everything I need in this bag that I always carry and that's water and a knife.

I’ll travel by roof today to many zombies out now and I don’t feel like dealing with them. I run taking off at full speed and jump from one roof to another. I continue like this for a bit then after around seven jumps I take a break. Just need to drink some water real fast then I can head down.  
I only drink a small amount and then put the bottle back in my bag making sure it’s tied before looking for a ladder. If there's not one well then I have to do this the fun but hard way. Sadly there is one though it's rusted but still works so that might be a good sign. A possible new base for me with a great view of the city.

Reaching the ground there’s a loud noise coming from somewhere close. I should stay away but my curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself hiding behind a corner listening in on a conversation.

“Sou-chan, can we head back now? We’ve already searched most of this area at least three times.” Sou-chan? Why does that name feel like something I knew. Who is that person

“Fine we can head back but you get to explain to Yamato why we came back early.” Sou-chan said. I start to move away tired of this conversation already, but I end up knocking a trashcan over. Just my luck and I’m pretty sure they heard it.  
“What was that?”

“Stay here. I’ll go see if it's safe then you can come got it?”

“Okay Sou-chan. Just be careful.” 

Yep, I was right and now one of them is coming over here. If I run then that might just cause more trouble. I slide down and pull my knees close to my chest. Maybe if I stay like this I won’t be noticed. 

“Whoever’s there doesn't move. I don’t want any trouble and I hope you don’t either.” very clever mist people who hide after making random noise definitely don’t want trouble. They just like messing with people. They went quiet after that. Did they decide to leave and ignore me? I hope so. Right as I started to move, someone's voice rang out clear shocked for some reason.

“Riku!” I looked up confused, slowly moving away. Hopefully I could get away soon with only a few more inches.

“Sou-chan, what’s wrong? You stopped moving.” the other voice came closer. “Rikkun, is that really you?”

Who are these people? I don’t know them yet they act like they know me. Maybe if I ask who that is they’ll let me leave. “Who’s Rikkun?” I asked. The two looked at each other for a moment. I think it is called Sou-chan stepping closer.

“Riku, don’t you remember us?” he asked. I shook my head even if I’m not the exact person they’re looking for there's no way I remember who they are.

“I don’t have any memory except for a few months ago sorry. And I’m not Riku, I go by Z. so you’ve got the wrong person. Can I leave now?”

“Wha- Rikkun stop joking around. You know who we are.” the other boy said. “Just come back with us. You can talk later, from what I can tell it’s probably gonna be covered with zombies soon.” 

I guess it wouldn’t be a bad choice, I mean they seem friendly but I should still be on alert just in case they end up like another group I met not too long ago. It was a small group of two girls and two boys at first they asked me to stay and help but soon I learned that one of the boys had been lying to the others and locked them out all night. Only one of the girls survived. She ran away and I left soon after.

“Is your base far from here?” I asked. If it wasn’t too far from here then I would go, if it was then I would pretend to follow and escape when they least expect it. Sorry, but I can’t trust people even if you claim that you know me. Right now you have no proof that you’re right about that and I sadly wouldn’t even be able to agree even with proof.

“Our base? It‘s around the block. If you weren’t joking around like this then you would know what I’m talking about, our dorms or apartment.” guess if they are actually trouble I could always go into rage mode and get away as fast as I can. “Fine I’ll come with you but before I do can you at least tell me a name or something I told you mine already so it seems fair to know yours, right? I replied in a monotone voice

“Umm okay then you usually call me Tamaki and that Sogo but you can call him Sou-chan if you want.” Tamaki said. 

After that Sogo led us back to back to a strange building. I looked at it getting a strange feeling. I knew this place, again with this just tell me why I know this place. I’m tired of this. I put my hand up to my head trying to calm myself down. It was futile instead my head started to hurt the more i tried. I started to stumble backwards until I tripped sending myself flying backwards into the ground. Upon contact I was out, the to voices yelling “Riku” even though I told them that I was Z. soon right before I completely backed out a new voice appeared. “Nasase-san!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku wakes up in a room that feels familiar for some reason.

Ugg where am I? My body feels heavy and I don't want to move. Wait what happened after I blacked out? Was that their plan? Am I a prisoner now? Do I have to go out and find supplies or else they’ll kill me? So many thoughts rushed through my head. Too many for me to handle. 

I still had my eyes closed and I could slowly move my hand up. I had to force my eyes to open until I was blinded by some light above me. How do they have power here? I thought all energy was cut, every place I stopped at would turn on the light or any appliance for that matter but they actually have power here.

I still had my hand stretched out toward the ceiling. I blinked a few times then tried to sit up. I failed and ended up falling onto the floor. Guess I was still tired, hopefully that's all it is. I’ll figure it out later for now I’ll just just lay here. Maybe no one will notice and I can find out if there’s anyone else here.

Turns out that I’m not very lucky especially today. A door opened somewhere close by and from the sound of it a couple of people are walking this way. Please leave me alone, just walk past and don’t notice me on the floor.

“Didn’t Yotsuba-san say he left Nanase-san here?” Great, just great someone noticed and another name that isn’t mine.

“Yeah did he make a mistake, because he clearly said this is where he left Riku. Maybe Sogo knows why he’s not here, why don’t you go check. I'll look around and try to find him.” one of the people left, I think only one person stayed, if i have tooI can get past one person. If they were both here then it might cause unnecessary damage. Finally I think I have enough strength to move. Crawling forward slowly I manage to hide behind a bed. Guess I was in someone's room or a spare room since no one probably lives here anymore.

I peaked around the corner barely able to see the person standing there. “Riku! Did you wake up already?” he asked, eight as he turned around I made a run past him towards the door. It took a minute because the door was closed so I had to hurry. I pushed the door open, certainly getting his attention and ran down a hall. Him yelling after me. Just as I reached the end of the hall someone grabbed my arm pulling me back in order to make me stop running.

“Riku calm down. Stop running you’re safe here. There’s nothing to worry about.” It was Sogo’s voice behind me so I’m assuming he’s the one who stopped me. “Just come sit down and we can explain. Okay? After that if you still want to leave then I won’t stop you but atleast listen to us. Please.” I relaxed and stopped pulling against him. Turning around he motioned over to a group of chairs sitting in what I guess was a living room. 

Wait should I go in there since I’m half dead? Would going into the ‘livingroom’ turn me into a ghost or something because of tht. I laughed to myself, Sog gave me a confused look as to why I was laughing but didn’t press on about it.

I sat down on the opposite side of the room and moved my chair further back until it was pressed against the wall. “So what did you want to explain to me? Is it still about how you know me, I’m sorry but I don’t believe that right now. You’ll have to actually have some proof explaining the fact that I knew you before.”

So it wasn’t a joke? You weren't just pretending not to know who me or Tamaki were.”

“Yep.” I made a popping sound at the end of the word. It went quiet after that and I found myself wondering why I didn’t walk out right now. I was tempted to but someone was opening the door now and they would be blocking my only way out. Unless you count the window, it would be a stuipid idea and I might actually break something but it would shock these people and give me enough time to get away.

Seven people walked in, Tamaki was with them so he couldn’t have been the person inside that room. “Nii-san we found him so you can come out here now.” one of them yelled.

One by one they all sat down most keeping a calm composure but refusing to look my way just as I like it. They waited until an eighth person came running here, coming in the same direction I came from earlier. No one dared to speak up and it was getting annoying. “If you're going to talk, go ahead, if not then I’m leaving.” maybe that will break their silence.

“Okay then before we talk could you explain how you survived out there, by yourself.” the one who called the other boy Nii-san earlier asked. Yep this will get old fast so if there's going to talk at least give me some clue to a name or I’ll come up with a stuipid one for you instead.

“Fine, it’s not much of a story if that’s what you’re after though. I just did like most of you probably did learn how to deal with those creatures and started traveling in unexpected ways so I wouldn’t get caught. And that’s basically all. What about this group from the way you’re all acting I can guess two things. You hate each other or something is bothering you and I bet that something is me. Am I correct?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Mind telling me why before I pass out from being bored?”

“We just thought you were dead. Nanases-can you disappeared for seven months after this whole thing first started. We only got the warning you told Osa- Sogo before we completely lost connection. So forgive us for acting strange but this just seems unreal.

“So I really look like someone you knew, huh?” I stood up stretching. “Sorry but I don’t remember anything. So even if I was this person. I wouldn’t know myself if it was true or not.” I’m pretty sure I heard a few gasps and one person stood up. He had a different expression than the others instead of looking nervous or uncomfortable he looked sad.

“Riku.” he said moving closer to me slowly. He was shaking a little like there was a ghost or maybe I was the ghost. “Y-you’re alive. How?” he said. Before I could realise what was going on I was being tackled by a hug. I didn’t push him away, instead I hugged him back. I’m not sure why but it felt like something I had to do. Maybe they were right about knowing me before. 

As he let go a memory, I think, flashed before my eyes. I was looking at the TV when he appeared. I felt happy seeing him on stage singing. “Tenn-nii, you’ve made it.” I whispered, smiling to myself. The vision faded out quickly and I realised that I must have been standing still for a minute. I looked back at the boy who had just hugged me, hesitantly I asked, “Tenn-nii?”.

I thought for a moment he was going to cry but he turned around for a moment rubbing his eyes much to his dismay, two others were laughing behind him. I waited until he finally looked back at me, his eyes still red and nodded. “Yes Riku, Tenn-nii’s here.” he said hugging me once more but this time it wasn’t a surprise.

A lot happened and I’m not sure where to begin. But first I accepted that they were telling the truth and even without my memories there I started to understand just who they were to me. Apparently Ten-nii or Kujo Tenn, I learned his full name later that day, is my older twin. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about our actual past so I didn’t press against the matter. He hasn’t been with the entire group for too long either. For most of the time he was with the two that were laughing, Ryuu and Gaku, who were a part of the same Idol group.

Those two seemed nice enough and when I tried to talk to them, they told me a little about their idol group. Now I get why I was happy in that memory earlier seeing Tenn-nii on stage. They were a famous group called trigger and he was the center. Again they basically refused to tell me anything about why Tenn wouldn’t talk about his past. So I’ll leave it alone for now even though I’m really curious.

Sogo and Tamaki introduced me to the other five. They claimed that we made up the group Idolish7 and that I was the center of that group. It’s a little confusing to believe but it really sounds fun. Earlier Tamaki asked if I would go with him and a few others to look for supplies. I agreed mainly because I needed more water.

Now I stood at the door with three others Tamaki, Nagi, and Iori. Time to see how they deal with the zombies so this should be fun. I walked ahead of them refusing to listen to Iori who kept insisting that I stay back with the entire group. Right as I walked past a building a strange smell filled the air. Sadly I knew it all too well. It happens right as someone turns most begging for it to end so I try to help.

“Stay here and make sure there’s no sign of any zombies. If there is through this at any window you find. I’ll come running back if I hear this.” I handed a rock to Tamaki making sure he understood what I said before turning and running down the street.

“Where are you? I asked, there was a scream coming from the right. I was too late. I shook my head and started walking towards the scream. It grew louder and louder until finally it stopped. That's when you know it’s over they’ve completely lost all control and at first are slow to attack. That's the perfect time to strike and whoever it was will be put to rest.

Up head I can see the fallen body freshly turned trying to get up. I walk slow and crouch down a few feet away. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” I whisper. It was a girl who looked to be in her early teens, so sad that she had to live this long to die like this.   
I stood up and activated rage mode, my eyes started to glow bright and cloud my vision. Everything’s red. The only difference is the shade zombies are a very dark red, while others who are still alive are a light red close to the shade of pink, and objects building and anything like that are in the middle.

I must have taken too long to activate it because she started to get it. Her head twisted to look at me before letting out a low growl. Then she runs at me, opens her mouth and attempts to bite me. But I managed to grab her amr and throw her away. Time to take care of this as fast as possible.

Once my vision returns to normal I can tell that she was dead for sure. That’s one problem solved but of course another one must arise. How long had it taken to kill her? Another thing I’m pretty sure that I’m covered in blood not including the blood-stain clothes I was wearing. Well I’ll just make up a lie but something on the bright side though I can now walk past other zombies without them noticing me. They depend on smell and sound so if you smell like one of them, then you are considered one of them. 

Fun idea just popped into my head. I should scare the group. I bet that Iori kid I'll freak out seeing me like this. Now I just have to find them, let's see I took a right to get here and I’m still on the street that I walked on so if I turn around I should find them.

Walk slowly and stumble a bit the best way to trick them. And that’s exactly what I did coming closer to the end of the street I heard them.

“Nagicchi, don’t you think Riku’s been gone for way too long?” Definitely Tamaki he’s the only one I’ve heard call anyone by a nickname like that.

“Yeah, you’re right should we use the rock and call him back?”

“Yep.” I heard them go siglent for a moment then shattered glass. It’s very loud and of course I could hear it but that also means zombies heard it. No time to trick them anymore. They’ve got to get out of there now. Main reason I said if they actually saw zombies, not if I didn’t come back for a while. Nothing can take me out that easy.

I took off in a full on sprint running back to them. I didn’t stop even when they saw me, instead I slowed down and yelled.”run!” a large group of zombies heading our way they soon realised and started to follow me. It didn’t take long until the entire street was covered with them.

We somehow managed to get away, by that I mean I got them to climb a ladder up to the roof. They were panting obviously tired from running for so long. I just sat down next to the edge so I could see. Great, it will take an hour at the least for them to leave if not then we could be stuck up here for about three hours more if they keep showing up.

“Why did you do that?” I asked. I tried to refrain from sounding mad but it was a little difficult.

“We.. were worried….. You disappeared for like…thirty minutes.” Nagi explained between pants. And how are you not tired from that?”

“Not the first time I got stuck in a situation like that, and you get used to it after the third time.” 

‘Wait how many times has this happened to you, Nanase-san?” Iori asked, guess they either don’t care about the blood or guess it was from something else.

“Around twenty. Happens a lot after breaking so many windows. And don’t do that again. I meant only to break a window as a last resort to get them distracted long enough for me to get back.” Nagi nodded offering a small apology as he sat down next to me.

“Better sit down, we’re gonna be here for a bit.” I said pointing down towards the ground. “Unless anyone has an idea about how we can get rid of them that is.”

I looked around, they stayed quiet and just stared at each other. I sighed this will definitely take some getting used too but this makes me wonder. If I still had my memories would I act like them? Or would I still be the same as I am now? I guess I’ll never know unless time reverses or I get all of my memories back


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen and Riku's secret might be in trouble

About thirty minutes has passed and we’re still stuck here and best of all it looks like more Zombies appear just great that’s exactly what I needed. Time to act if I can actually get them to try and travel by rooftop then we can get away. If not then I’m going down there, only one problem going rage mode would expose the truth and they might not trust me anymore but on the bright side I can scare them. It‘s just a little fun for me since they got us stuck up here.

I got up and walked closer to the ladder, turning around. I saw that the next building wasn’t too far away if I really tried to get there. Then I could start my plan. I backed up close to the edge taking one last look to make sure they weren’t paying attention. Iori and Tamaki were talking and Nagi had his head against the ground, his eyes closed clearly tired after what had just happened.

I took a deep breath, “I’m sorry about this.” I whispered. I think Iori heard me because he immediately turned around the moment I began to run.

“Nanase-san what are yo-? His eyes widened once seeing what I was about to do. He reacted instantly getting up and running to stop me, but he was too late. I had already reached the edge and now was jumping or rather flying to the next building. I nearly missed it but I luckily grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up.

Iori stood across from me, his arm still reached out from when he attempted to stop me. “What are you doing-?” I cut him off before he could finish. “Can you please just say Riku like everyone else? it's a little hard keeping up with more than one name right now.” I offered a small smile. “And I’m saving you guys. I’ll distract them and you guys run. I’ll be back this time even if I don’t remember, I always keep promises as long as I can and this is one I definitely can.”

“Wait Na-Riku come back, we can talk this over right. There’s no need for you to do this. Right?” he asked, his hand started to shake, but I’m not sure if it was fear, anger, or a mix of the two.

“Sorry Iori but I’ll have to see you guys later, don’t worry though I won’t go down that easy.” I smirked heading over to look for a way down. There’s not so I have to climb or jump to the next building. I’ll choose climbing over jumping any day though less work and more fun especially surprising anyone that I was trying to sneak up on.

A couple of minutes later, while trying to ignore Iori telling me to ‘stop’ and ‘come back’, I found a way down. It wasn’t the safest and there would probably be way more zombies now but I found a window that looked weather than the others. I smashed it and swung down landing inside on top of the shards of broken glass. Some breaking through my shoes creating a small annoying pain that I would have to deal with later.

The noise I made would definitely be a problem, soon very soon which in the long run would be better. I stepped carefully through the room I had entered making sure not to make too much noise. The door leading to the next room was closed leading me to wonder if something happened, but I could be wrong and it was just left closed while someone tried to run. I pushed the door open, it sprung open going all the way back then flying forward again.

A sound of glass hitting the floor echoes through the room. Must have been a vase or frame something like that. I walked through, avoiding some of the blood spattered across the floor, and hedging straight for the door. It was stuck so I had to kick the door a few times until it finally opened. It’s nothing new to me now, I’ve learned that a lot of people have done that before. Locking the door, barricading themselves inside a room with no clear way out. People surprise me a lot when they do something like that.

I made my way outside the apartment and found the stairs. I had to run though mainly because I wasn’t really sure if they would stay or not. While running I may have broken a door when I had to run past it. It’s not my fault that it was left open so I don’t care.

Finally I made it outside, I looked over at the next building towards the top. Iori was standing up his head just barely visible as he peeked over the side to where I was. I waved and I’m pretty sure he looked away, now he’s mad at me but whenever I head back he’ll forget about it and be worried. That’s what he does whenever anyone goes out for supplies. He worries and complains saying that they’ll do something stuipid, then when they get back he’s checking on them making sure that they’re ok. 

Time to start my plan. I looked over to the building again making sure that at least one of them could hear me. “When I get their attention, run!” I yelled. Nagi’s head shot up and I think he gave a thumbs up. It’s hard to tell. That definitely got their attention though. I noticed the large group of zombies that had left the bottom of the ladder. Now most of them saw me time to run or I could go rage mode.

Maybe both just so I don’t have to explain anything yet. “Come on zombies!” I yelled trying to draw more of their attention. “Over here just follow me!” I took off running fast down the street. Just when I started to slow down rage mode took over forcefully. It hasn’t done this in a long time so this is definitely bad. Like every other time my vision goes dark red but this time it went a way to dark almost until I couldn’t see.

Hearing the sound of growling slowly fade one by one. I try to fight back and regain control if I don’t then they might see me. That is if they didn’t run. My head was hurting as my vision kept switching between normal than going back to red over and over again. I couldn’t handle it. I faced the sky and let out a yell. Mixed between the loud growl zombies make and a normal yell any human would make. I yelled and yelled shutting my eyes in hope that it would work. It was starting to until I heard someone.

“Riku? Is that you? Oh there you are whats..” Nagi asked before going quiet once he saw me. I’m not sure if I look different but another strange thing happened. Instead of a pink glow like all humans had he had a yellow glow bright yellow almost blinding. I felt the rage mode’s power shrinking after seeing the yellow glow and I could take over. Nagi was still standing there and started to run over when I stumbled almost falling to the ground. “What was that? I know you might not want to talk about that but I need to know before we head back.”

“F-fine I’ll explain w-what I can just… Where did Iori and Tamaki go?” 

“I told them to head back while I went to find you. It’s safer to be in pairs anyway. Now can you talk now or should we wait until we get back?”

“Now’s fine.” I replied sitting down and motoning for him to do the same. I went on to explain what I remembered. Like getting bit and waiting until I turned. I tried my best to not make it sound too confusing but some parts took a little longer than others. He just sat there nodding and asking a few small questions everyone once in a while. I think after thirty minutes I had completely told him about it all, even my theory about the bite making me lose my memories.

I finished talking and he went quiet so I waited until he was finished thinking. He didn’t respond in the way I expected, he looked at me and smiled. “Well at least this kept you alive through all of this.”

“What? Why do you say that? Like I said before I have no memory of who you were to me. So why wouldn’t I still be alive?” time to ask a few questions, maybe something will make me remember.

“Well the main reason that made us worried about that was the fact that you had asthma and it was bad a lot of the time after concerts.” he explained. “Anyway I won’t tell as long as it doesn't get anyone in danger if you want this to still be a secret. So let’s head back now.” I nodded, getting back to my feet. He did the same and started walking.

We walked in silence, heading back to the apartment. Outside it looks like Iori and Tamaki just got back. Did they try looking for us? I shook my head and ran forward grabbing Nagi’s arm and pulling him along, me laughing and him letting out a small yell out of surprise before running as fast as I was. 

“Hey Iori there you are!” I yelled, scaring the two. Tamaki waved at us but Iori refused to look at me.

“Riku we need to talk.” he sounded angry as he spoke.

“I guess we do.”


End file.
